Después de Medianoche
by Regina Frenshaw
Summary: Lily esta completamente confundida con respecto a lo que siente por James. James esta loco por Lily, pero encararla esta completamente fuera de discusión para él. ¿Podrá Sirius, con una apuesta, cambiar las reglas del juego?
1. Nervios

******Aclaracion: **Am, este no es el mismo disclaimer que publique originalmente en el comienzo del fic –aunque cumple la misma función-, porque cuando betee después de mucho tiempo los primeros tres capítulos (la fecha de hoy –de cuando lo betee- es 22/02/2013) perdí lo que decían los tres al principio. Yes, I know, foolish of me. Pero bueno, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K. Rowling, no así la historia, que es de mi invención. Este Disclaimer es el mismo para todos los capítulos de esta historia.

**Personajes:** Lily Evans & James Potter.

**Agus.**

* * *

**1. Nervios**

Era un día soleado. Uno de los mejores días que uno puede pretender en Octubre. El viento soplaba fuerte, pero aun así el calor del sol aplacaba un poco el frío que ya se estaba haciendo presente. Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos… o al menos eso creía Lily Evans.

Caminaba tranquila, sola y cabizbaja hacia el árbol aquel en donde siempre se sentaba cuando necesitaba pensar. Se sentía embotada de tantos sentimientos mezclados, tantas peleas sin sentido… ¿Por qué todo tenía que sucederle a ella? ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más simple, más sencillo?

En un impulso, se quitó los zapatos y las medias y caminó hasta el árbol descalza. Se recostó en el pasto y extendió los brazos hacia los costados, sintiendo el suave roce de la hierba entre sus dedos y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sol le diera de lleno en el rostro.

Se creía una estúpida. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de Severus? Se suponía que era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Se había convertido en alguien importante, alguien a quien ella sentía que debía respaldar, ayudar, y también sentía lo mismo de parte de él hacia ella. Pero siempre en la base una amistad. Nunca sintió amor por él. No era exactamente él la persona hacia la cual sentía algo más. No era exactamente él la persona a la cual quería dejar de fingir odiar. No era exactamente él la persona que deseaba que la callara con un repentino beso en medio de una pelea.

James estaba trastornándola cada día más. Si realmente era amor lo que sentía por él, iba a tener que aceptar que ese dicho que dice "Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso" era bastante certero. ¿Ella y Potter? ¿Potter y Evans? ¿La Premio Anual de Gryffindor y ese jugador de Quidditch tan revoltoso y que siempre andaba metido en problemas? ¿Podía ser eso posible?

Hacía casi un año que se venía sintiendo confundida con respecto a lo que sentía hacia él y ocultarlo se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Sentía la sangre subir a sus mejillas cada vez que él la piropeaba por los pasillos en un intento de hacerla enojar y las piernas le temblaban como si fueran de gelatina cuando, "accidentalmente", le rozaba una mano con la suya o enredaba sus dedos en el rojo de su cabello.

Recordarlo le hacía dar escalofríos. El tacto suave y casual de Potter en su piel no concordaba con el odio que supuestamente él sentía hacia ella. Había momentos en los que deseaba con toda su alma que él la besara, y luego se reprendía a sí misma de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad.

¿Y Severus? Todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que su amigo le había dicho esa mañana, a la salida del desayuno, en la puerta del Gran Salón.

—Lily, yo… tú eres lo más importante… eres lo único importante para mí, Lily.

Y luego, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, había pegado la vuelta para irse por donde había venido, sin voltear nunca hacia atrás, dejando a la pelirroja anonadada, clavada en su sitio. Porque Lily conocía mucho a Severus, y sabía perfectamente que su lado dulce salía a la luz sólo con ella. Y estaba segura de que, esta vez, las palabras de él implicaban mucho más.

Pero justo en el preciso instante en el que iba a salir corriendo tras él, dos manos perfectamente conocidas para ella la tomaron suavemente de la cintura, acariciándola. Sintió su aliento en su oído y su voz seductora, que lograron erizarle todos los vellos de la nuca.

—¿Me estabas esperando, Evans? Qué considerado de tu parte.

Tembló, no supo si de furia o de los nervios. Supuso que sería una mezcla de ambas cosas, ya que por más nerviosa que James lograse ponerla, le molestaba profundamente que utilizara continuamente sus frases irónicas con ella. ¿Acaso no tenía a todas las chicas de Gryffindor a sus pies? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

—Suéltame, Potter.

James dio un silbido alargado con sus labios justo al lado del oído de Lily. Ésta pegó un respingo del susto. Se escucharon risas detrás de ellos, y la pelirroja supo que los otros tres estaban allí, sin duda.

—¡Qué humor, Evans! Y yo que tenía ganas de divertirme un rato contigo.

—He dicho que me sueltes.

Lily puso sus manos encima de las de James y las agarró fuertemente, tirando de ellas en un intento de deshacerse del agarre. Pero el cazador más talentoso de Gryffindor era fuerte, y no se lo permitió. En vez de eso, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y les dio un pequeño apretón, casi como una caricia. La pelirroja tragó saliva: a cada paso se ponía más y más nerviosa. Deseaba con toda su alma que él la soltara… o quizás fuera precisamente al revés.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y, haciendo acopio de toda la voluntad de la que era capaz, se soltó del agarre de él de un tirón y se alejó unos pasos casi corriendo, para darse la vuelta luego y enfrentarlo.

Los ojos marrones de James la miraban con determinación por debajo de las gafas de montura redonda y su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa confiada, con un dejo de burla y satisfacción. El cabello, tan despeinado como de costumbre, caía de cualquier forma sobre su rostro, dándole un aire rebelde que coordinaba perfectamente con su sonrisa, no así con sus gafas, que de otra forma le hubieran dado pinta de lo que supuestamente era ella para el resto del colegio: una "nerd".

Detrás de él, tres muchachos la miraban como si de la mejor obra de teatro del mundo se tratara. El primero, bajito y regordete, tenía pinta de maniático y clavaba sus pequeños y redondos ojos de rata en ella, con un dejo de lujuria que a Lily le causó ganas de vomitar.

A su lado, un chico de aspecto decaído y frágil sonreía cálidamente a la pelirroja, y negó con la cabeza en un gesto resignado, acentuando su sonrisa en señal de saludo. Lily le devolvió el gesto haciendo una inclinación casi imperceptible de su cabeza, intentando en lo posible que los demás no se dieran cuenta de la acción. Remus Lupin le caía muy bien.

Más atrás, y apoyado casualmente en una columna, un oscuro pero muy apuesto muchacho sonreía con picardía mostrando su perfecta dentadura y sus enigmáticos ojos grises brillaban de excitación. La pelirroja, muy a su pesar, aceptaba que sin dudas era el más apuesto de todo el colegio… pero aún siendo así no aprobaba a todas las chicas que corrían embobadas tras él. Le parecían estúpidas.

Aunque si ella hubiera tenido que elegir tras quien quería correr, su elegido hubiera sido James, sin dudarlo un segundo… se horrorizó de pensarlo y sacudió la cabeza con furia, traspasando a Potter como una lanza con el brillante color verde de sus ojos. James acentuó su sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, Evans? No voy a hacerte nada… nada que no quieras, claro está.

Sirius soltó una risotada, festejando la picardía de su amigo. Dos chicas de Ravenclaw que pasaban por allí se quedaron mirando al de ojos grises, embobadas ante el gesto, lo que hizo que Lily rodara los ojos para luego volver a fijarse en James.

—Potter… eres un imbécil.

—Uy, uy, uy, miren nada más cómo habla "la señorita Premio Anual".

—Ya basta, James, déjala tranquila.

Remus empezaba a exasperarse. James miró por unos segundos más a Lily y luego suspiró.

—Ni modo… hay que obedecer a Remus, sino después… bueno, tú jamás lo entenderías, Evans.

Sonrió ignorando el grito de indignación del aludido y la cara de incredulidad de Lily. Luego la miró de arriba abajo una vez más.

—Lindas piernas, Evans.

Lily se sonrojó escandalosamente.

Y con esto último James se dio media vuelta y se fue, recibiendo un coscorrón de un enojado Remus. Sirius le dedicó un guiño de ojo a Lily y se fue tras los otros dos, riendo. Y Peter se dio vuelta una vez más a mirarla con esa expresión lujuriosa que llenó de asco a la pelirroja, antes de desaparecer junto a sus amigos hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.

Fue en ese momento, y después de unos segundos de recuperar la compostura y acallar a los chismosos que tenía alrededor con una mirada dura e implacable, que decidió que ya era tarde para buscar a Severus y que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar… y se dirigió hacia el árbol cerca del lago.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, acostada en el pasto boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, con un nudo en el estómago e incapaz de decidir que hacer con lo que sentía. Nunca jamás aceptaría que Potter lograba ponerla nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Pero tampoco podía dejar que él siguiera jugando con ella como lo hacía… porque ya no era como antes. Increíblemente, su odio hacia él se había esfumado y sólo quedaba exasperación por sus tonterías y una inminente sensación de desazón.

Ella sabía perfectamente a que se debía esto último: se encontraban en séptimo año. Después de este, terminarían su estancia en Hogwarts, y ella no sabía dónde se encontraría a James cuando saliera de allí. No sabía aún cómo iba a coordinar su existencia en el mundo muggle con la del mundo mágico cuando saliera del colegio… pero se le oprimía el corazón, aún sin saber por qué, cuando pensaba en el hecho de que no iba a volver a verlo. Que no iba a sentir más su tacto o sus tonterías para hacerla enojar, o algún piropo tonto saliendo de sus labios como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que no quería terminar Hogwarts… y una de las razones de mayor peso para ello tenía por nombre James Potter?

Su irracionalidad iba a terminar por volverla loca. No había ninguna razón por la cual ella tuviera que sentirse mal si nunca más en su vida se cruzaba con él. Sólo era un estúpido, arrogante y engreído que lograba sacarla de quicio y que tenía la buena suerte de ser apuesto y alterar a las mujeres con su presencia.

Detrás del tronco del árbol que le daba sombra a Lily, los ojos negros de Severus Snape la observaban atentamente.


	2. ¿Apostamos?

**2. ¿Apostamos?**

—¿De veras crees que la puse nerviosa?

Era la quinta vez que Sirius escuchaba la misma pregunta y su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse. Solamente él sabía, de boca del mismo James, lo mucho que a él le gustaba Lily. Remus estaba seguro de ello también, y a veces hacía algún chiste al respecto, sólo con el propósito de incomodarlo. Pero Peter seguía creyendo lo mismo de siempre: que James molestaba a Evans porque ella era "perfecta" y le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

James estaba embobado, completamente embobado con Lily Evans. Todas las cosas que decía tenían a Lily en el medio. La mayoría de las veces eran burlas, que escondían admiración, o algún comentario acido sobre alguno de los chicos que la pretendían, debajo del cual los celos lo hacían temblar de furia. En este último rubro, había un personaje en particular que era capaz de arruinarle el humor del día a James: Severus Snape.

A Sirius esto último le hacía tanta gracia, que temía que un día su amigo le golpeara por reírse de sus "desgracias". El Slytherin era la persona más detestada de Hogwarts por parte del mayor de los hermanos Black. Y la condenada casualidad hacía que, a pesar de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes, este oscuro personaje era íntimo amigo de Lily Evans.

Como Sirius intentaba recordar a su amigo constantemente, Snape era estúpido, marginado hasta por su propia casa, tenía mal gusto y era patético.

—No creo que ni una sola chica en todo el colegio tenga ni la más mínima idea de que Snape realmente existe. Apuesto a que Evans está con él solo porque le da lástima.

Esa era su eterna perorata. Y cuando James se enojaba porque los veía juntos, Sirius se reía a carcajadas llamándolo "ingenuo", recordándole que Evans jamás se fijaría en un chico así. Porque ella podía ser una nerd, un ratón de biblioteca o un libro de normas abierto al público, pero no podía negar que era preciosa e inteligente. Y Snape era precisamente lo contrario… el ochenta por ciento de esa afirmación basado en que era un Slytherin, el otro veinte confirmado por idiota declarado, las veces que había hecho cosas como llamar "sangre sucia" a la misma Lily o amenazar a Remus con que contaría lo de su "pequeño problema peludo" enfrente de todo el colegio, cuando se enteró de ello. Aunque Dumbledore se lo hubiera prohibido terminantemente horas más tarde.

—Si James, la pusiste muy nerviosa, ¡y es la última vez que lo repito!

—Bien, bien, de acuerdo… ¿Pero…?

—¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no vas y la besas, eh? Quizás así te des cuenta de que verdaderamente la pones nerviosa.

Eso cerró la boca de James. Sirius lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo…?

—¡¿Miedo?! ¡¿YO?!

Una carcajada nerviosa y estridente se alzó desde la boca de James.

—No, hermano, yo no tengo miedo.

—Claro…  
—¡Yo jamás tengo miedo!

—Exacto…  
—¡Soy un Gryffindor!

—Correcto…

El sarcasmo en la voz de Sirius hizo que su amigo se diera vuelta a mirarlo.

—De veras…

—Te creo… demonios.

—¿Qué?  
—Creo que iré a decirle a Evans que me devuelva a mi mejor amigo.

—¡Oye!

Sirius rió, con esa risa encantadora que hacía que todas las chicas de la Sala Común posaran sus miradas en su rostro. James entornó los ojos y resopló, atrayendo la atención del otro, que se acomodó en el sillón y lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—En serio… ¿Por qué no la encaras?

—Sirius… no la encaro, porque creo que terminaría con su mano dibujada a fuego en mi mejilla.  
—¿Te das cuenta? Tienes miedo.—Volvió a reír Sirius.

—¡No!  
—¿No tienes miedo?

—Te estoy diciendo que no.

—¿Seguro?  
—Escucha, Sirius…

—Entonces haré una apuesta contigo.

James se calló la boca y fijó sus ojos marrones en los grises de su amigo. La excitación y la curiosidad, de repente, habían reemplazado el poco temor que sentía.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa?

Sirius sonrió, satisfecho. Estaba harto de que James estuviera estúpido con Evans. Quizás si lo empujaba a encararla, las cosas volverían a ser como antes… o a parecerse a lo que eran antes, al menos. Sabía que era ahora o nunca.

—Si encaras a Evans y logras que acepte que la beses… mi motocicleta será tuya.

James abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces, sin lograr que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

—¿Hablas de tu moto nueva?

—Sí.  
—¿La moto muggle que encantaste tú mismo?

—La misma.

—¿La moto que has jurado amar más que a cualquier mujer en toda tu vida?

—Es mejor que cualquier mujer.

—No puede corresponder a todas tus necesidades…

—Bueno, esa es la parte en la que entran las mujeres.

La risa de James se extendió por la Sala Común, ya casi vacía.

—Jamás me darás esa moto. Te casarías con ella, si acaso pudieras, estoy seguro.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta.

James no sabía en qué demonios pensaba su amigo cuando apostaba con él de esa forma. Sabía que esa motocicleta era una de las cosas que su amigo más adoraba sobre la tierra… que ya, de por sí, no eran muchas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y lo miró con un gesto despreocupado. Fue en ese momento que James entendió lo que estaba queriendo decirle.

—¿Intentas decirme que estas apostando tu "bien más preciado" porque estás seguro de que yo no voy a tener suficiente valor para besar a Evans?

"_Touché"_. La sonrisa de Sirius era épica.

—¿Y si lo hago? ¿Qué harás?

—Veremos… por el momento, creo que mi bebé seguirá siendo mía.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Tanto como que me llamo Sirius Orión Black.

Las cartas estaban echadas.

Sirius sabía que podía perder pero, aún si perdía, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo… porque la realidad era que quería perder. Y la tranquilidad que aparentaba era un detonante para que James, si había pensado en evadir la apuesta, desechara esa posibilidad por completo.

—Hecho.

Subieron al cuarto y encontraron a los otros dos ya durmiendo. Se desvistieron y se acostaron en sus camas, puestas una al lado de la otra.

—Sirius…  
—¿Qué?  
—Te arrepentirás.

La risa burlona de Sirius Black llenó la oscura habitación.

—Jamás lo hago, James. Jamás lo hago.

3


	3. Pociones

**3. Pociones**

—Y así es como se crea la Poción, Señoras y Señores. —Dijo el Profesor Slughorn, paseando su enorme barriga desde el pizarrón hasta el banco de Lily, que trabajaba en compañía de Severus. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la poción de estos. —¡Muy bien, Señorita Evans! Tan brillante como siempre.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Gracias Profesor.

—Señor Potter. —Dijo llamando la atención de James, que estaba cortando unas algas y riendo con Sirius en los últimos bancos de la clase. El aludido levanto la cabeza. —¿Por qué no viene y se sienta con la Señorita Evans?

Las reacciones fueron varias. Lily levanto la cabeza tan rápido que casi se disloca el cuello. Sirius sonrió con picardía, satisfecho. A James se le callo el cuchillo de las manos y, solo por centímetros, no se le clavo en un pié. Y Severus Snape frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado.

—¿Por qué habría de sentarse Potter conmigo, Profesor?

—Ah. —Dijo Slughorn, que parecía esta disfrutando de la situación. —Porque es bueno cambiar de parejas de vez en cuando, y creo que el Señor Potter puede aprender mucho de usted. —Se dio vuelta miro a Sirius, que aun sonreía. —Y usted, Señor Black, hará pareja con el Señor Snape.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius se borró en cuestión de segundos. Miró a Snape con asco y este le devolvió el gesto, pero no había nada que hacerle. James se levanto de su banco, rogando a Merlín y a todos los magos famosos habidos y por haber, que el cambio solo fuera solo por el transcurso de esa clase. Pero, al parecer, los hados no estaban de su parte ese día.

—Se quedarán así el resto del semestre, ¿de acuerdo?

A Lily casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso de la impresión. Faltaban tres meses para el término del semestre. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Pero, Profesor, yo ya tengo un compañero de trabajo…

—Es por eso mismo que su compañero de trabajo hará pareja con el Señor Black. Tranquilos, trabajarán bien.

Slughorn no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba realmente muy equivocado.

Las clases que siguieron a esa fueron, como lo definió Lily tiempo más tarde, un verdadero descontrol. Peter, que hacía pareja con Remus, tiraba ingredientes a la cabeza de Snape y una vez uno de ellos rebotó, cayendo dentro del caldero y armando un verdadero estropicio que había dejado en la enfermería a dos alumnos.

Así transcurrían las clases, el desastre mayor sentado en el caldero de Sirius y Severus, el desastre menor en las manos de Peter, que siempre hacía explotar su poción por no saber hacerla correctamente.

Ese día, ocurrió el peor de todos. Sirius comenzó a provocar a Snape y este se enojó tanto que reventó, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, un frasco multicolor sobre la cabeza de Black. El cabello de Sirius creció un poco y se volvió totalmente rubio platinado. Severus se asustó tanto del parecido que había, en esas circunstancias, entre la persona que tenía a su lado y el ya recibido Lucius Malfoy, que casi se cae de la silla, arrastrando otros elementos con él, que se hicieron añicos en el piso, en un estropicio. Justo en ese momento, el Profesor pasó caminando por allí y resbaló con los líquidos, aterrizando en el piso con su enorme barriga y pegando chirridos. Lily se levanto presurosa a socorrer a su profesor y estuvo a punto de caerse también, de no haber sido porque James la jalo hacia atrás de la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo, estabilizándola, dejándola sin aliento. La situación era tan embarazosa y a la vez tan calida que, mientras los colores subían en descontrol por sus mejillas, Lily dejó que otros compañeros ayudaran a Slughorn hasta que James, un tanto avergonzado, la soltó y retrocedió tan rápido que patino con un trozo de vidrio, cayendo con las manos abiertas sobre los miles de pedacitos de cristal esparcidos por el piso, abriéndose heridas en ambas manos.

Los minutos siguientes al desastre fueron aún más caóticos. Slughorn gritaba indicaciones a diestra y siniestra en un estado histérico en el que sus alumnos no lo habían visto nunca, haciendo que todos limpiaran, intentando deshacerse de los fluidos que corrían por su cuerpo y hechizando a sus alumnos que se habían manchado para que no se enfermaran por los distintos efectos de los líquidos del piso. A su vez, reprendía a Snape y a Sirius, llamando Malfoy a este último en su nerviosismo, por lo que este no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

James y Lily, a su vez, intentaban no mirarse pero sus ojos se encontraban todo el tiempo, ambos descubriéndose mutuamente aturdidos y avergonzados. Pero en ningún momento se gritaron. Simplemente no tenían palabras para describir lo que les había pasado a ambos cuando James se había apoderado de ella. Preferían callar.

A James las manos le sangraban cada vez más y el dolor era punzante. Lily se preocupó cuando lo vio y le dijo, imitando el tono más frío que fue capaz, que algún líquido podía haber entrado en su sangre debido a los cortes, por lo que James decidió que iría derecho a la enfermería cuando terminara la hora.

Al término de la clase, Snape detuvo a Lily de seguir avanzando y ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo. Él sonrió.

—Un dolor de cabeza Potter, ¿he?

Las mejillas de Lily volvieron a ponerse incandescentes. No quería hablar de lo ocurrido con James. No le parecía que fuera un dolor de cabeza ni mucho menos… más bien era algo muy distinto.

—No, no tanto como lo es para ti Black. —Dijo, intentando escapar a la conversación.

—Ah, Black. —Snape hizo una mueca de desprecio. Sirius apareció detrás de él en ese momento, con James pisándole los talones.

—Lo siento Snivellus, realmente me resulta repugnante trabajar contigo.

—Pues él sentimiento es mutuo.

Se miraron, midiéndose por unos momentos, y luego se abalanzaron uno encima del otro. A James no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba cansado, aturdido aún por lo que había pasado con Lily y las manos le ardían cada vez mas. Por lo que, cuando su amigo se abalanzo encima del Slytherin, apenas si tuvo tiempo de agarrarlo de la túnica y soltarlo en el mismo instante en el que se dio cuenta de que eso le provocaba más dolor aún, por lo que no impidió que ambos colisionaran y empezaran a pegarse casi como por inercia.

gritaba que iba a hacer que los amonestaran a ambos como no se levantaran del piso en ese mismo instante. La casualidad, o quizás la mala suerte, hizo que Albus Dumbledore apareciera frente a ellos en ese momento y los separara por medio de un hechizo. Miro de uno a otro, Severus conteniendo su rabia y Sirius, irreconocible con ese cabello tan Malfoy, retorciéndose en las amarras invisibles que lo mantenían sujeto.

—¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que esta pasando? —Pregunto Dumbledore con su habitual tono moderado pero firme, mirando a uno y a otro, deteniéndose en Sirius con extrañeza. Luego se dirigió a Lily. —¿Señorita Evans?

Lily no sabía que decir. Ambos dos habían estado mal. Snape había estado mal en perder el control y romper el frasco sobre Sirius y a la vez había estado mal en dejar caer el resto de los frascos al piso, creando el desastre que había creado. Pero Sirius también tenía la culpa por haberlo provocado. Insegura, contó lo que había pasado mirando de uno a otro, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se quedaran prendidos a los de James por unos instantes, los suficientes para hacerla ruborizar. Aún en su versión de los hechos, tenía que aceptar que Sirius tenía todo el derecho del mundo en estar enfadado por su cambio tan drástico en el color de su cabello y que, definitivamente, no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido con los frascos que se habían derramado en el piso.

Cuando termino, miró al Director, y este miró a Sirius, que fulminaba a Snape con la mirada.

—Ah, Señor Black. Parece usted un Malfoy más.

—Si, el Profesor Slughorn me llamo por ese apellido varias veces. —Reiteró Sirius ácidamente.

—Creo que han trastornado a su Profesor de Pociones. Iré a ver como esta y cuando vuelva hablaré con ustedes dos. Espérenme aquí. Como me llegue a enterar de que han hecho otro escándalo. —Sentenció mirándolos alternativamente a través de sus anteojos, sin perder la calma ni por un segundo. —Las consecuencias serán graves.

Fue en ese momento que se fijo en James. El moreno miraba sus manos en desesperación. Las mismas estaban hinchadas y diferentes colores corrían por sus venas, como trazos de un dibujo malo. Lily empalideció cuando lo vio.

—Señor Potter, ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Me caí sobre los vidrios… perdí el equilibrio…

—Señorita Evans, acompañe a su compañero a la enfermería, por favor. —Ordenó el Director mirando a Lily, sin dejarle lugar a que se negara. Y se marcho sin decir más.

Lily suspiró. Si no llevaba a James pronto con Pomfrey, podía ser que se infectara y todo sería más difícil.

—Vamos Potter. —Dijo agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él, en el mismo momento en el que las amarras invisibles dejaban en libertad a Sirius y Severus, quienes se quedaron mirando, con expresiones completamente opuestas en sus rostros, como sus amigos desaparecían escaleras abajo.

3


	4. Esperando

Hola a todos (: Se que hace mucho tiempo de esto y por eso pido disculpas. Realmente no quiero aburrirlos con mis excusas, pero tuve motivos por los que no pude publicar… de echo deje mis dos fics incompletos. Pero bueno, los estoy retomando (: y espero que les guste y que sigan ahí conmigo si es que me perdonan por tanto tiempo entre chapter y chapter. Ojala les guste (: Let me now if you liked it ;)

Kiss kiss

**Agus.**

* * *

**4. Esperando**

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a una alterada Lily Evans que llevaba firmemente agarrado del brazo a un James Potter que intentaba morderse la lengua para no aceptar que el dolor en sus manos era ya casi insoportable. Madame Pomfrey lo hizo sentarse en una de las camas y lo tomo de las muñecas para examinarlo. Dio vuelta sus manos entre las suyas y frunció el ceño.

—Esto es grave, señor Potter. ¿Tiene idea de cuantos ingredientes había en el suelo cuando se cayó?

James miro a Lily desesperadamente en busca de ayuda pero ella se mordió el labio, insegura. Ese día habían hecho cada grupo una poción distinta, y no tenia ni idea de cual era la que les había tocado a Severus y a Sirius.

—No sabemos que elementos estaban usando nuestros compañeros, Madame Pomfrey. —Comento la pelirroja, resignada.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza con expresión enojada. Tenía mucha gente por mes en la enfermería, pero en el setenta porciento de los casos los afectados siempre eran los mismos: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin… aunque este ultimo estaba perdonado ya que tenía la obligación de pasar por allí para un control mensual.

—Siempre metiéndose en problemas. —Suspiro, soltando las manos de James. —Le daré un brebaje descongestivo, Señor Potter, y otro para evitar la infección e intentar anular los efectos de algunas de las cosas que le entraron por las manos. —Dijo mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba y lo ponía en la mesita de al lado de la cama en la que estaba sentado James. — Luego le quitare los vidrios. Ahora tómese eso para que le haga efecto y tiene prohibido salir de la enfermería hasta que acabe con usted.

Y dicho esto último desapareció tras la puerta de su despacho para volver mas tarde a terminar con su tarea. James suspiro y tomo los frasquitos, uno verde y el otro azul. Se los trago uno atrás del otro lo más rápido que pudo y luego saco la lengua poniendo cara de asco.

—Siempre me pregunte porque no pueden ponerles un maldito saborizante. No costaría nada. Sabor a fruta, o a menta, o a jugo de calabaza. —Reprimió un grito de dolor al querer apoyar las manos en la cama sin querer. — Demonios.

Lily lo miraba, preocupada. Cuando el levanto la vista y clavo sus ojos marrones en los verdes de ella, la pelirroja empezó a sentirse incomoda. Se apoyo contra la pared, al lado de la mesa de luz de James, y miro al suelo.

—Yo… quería darte las gracias.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?— Pregunto James azorado. Lily Evans no estaba maldiciéndolo, ni echándole un embrujo, ni mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo: le estaba dando las gracias. Y él no podía creer lo que oía.

Lily se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir.

—Porque la que se iba a caer era yo y tú… me sostuviste… y caíste en mi lugar… lamento que te haya pasado eso.

La pelirroja se ponía cada vez mas colorada a medida que iba hablando, como si se estuviera muriendo de vergüenza. James no podía sacar su vista de ella. Estaba solo con ella, solo con una Lily completamente vulnerable, en un momento perfecto para intentar hacer algo y justo después de haber pasado por una situación extraña con ella… y no podía hacer nada porque si la tocaba iba a morirse del dolor en vez de disfrutarlo. Más allá de que podía lastimarla a ella también.

Frustrado y nervioso como estaba y tratando de aprovechar la situación tan inusual por la que estaban pasando ambos, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Ven conmigo a Hogsmade el próximo fin de semana, Evans.

Lily levanto la cabeza de repente y miro a James anonadada. Abrió la boca y no dijo nada. La cerró, dándose cuenta de que debía parecer tonta, y sacudió la cabeza confundida. Seguramente lo que había escuchado había sido parte de su imaginación, pero…

—Lo siento Potter… ¿Qué dijiste?

James no podía creer que Lily se lo estuviera haciendo tan difícil. Respiro profundo para mantenerse calmado y estaba a punto de repetir lo que había dicho cuando Madam Pomfrey salió de su despacho y de dirigió hacia el. Lily se paro derecha y enredo sus dedos en su pelo distraidamente, incomoda por la intromisión.

—Bueno, voy a empezar con usted Señor Potter. Señorita Evans…

—Si, ya me iba. —Respondió esta y se dispuso a retirarse. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta se detuvo impulsivamente y se giro a mirar a James. Con las mejillas color escarlata y el corazón en la boca, dijo las palabras que dieron fuerza a James para soportar todo el dolor que sintió dos minutos mas tarde cuando Pomfrey empezó a retirarle los trozos de vidrio uno por uno sin una gota de anestesia. —Te espero en la Sala Común a la noche, Potter. —Y desapareció tras la puerta de la enfermería.

* * *

Cuando James entro a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a las diez de la noche, esta estaba atestada de gente. Busco a Lily con la mirada pero su cabello pelirrojo no estaba por ningún lado. En su lugar, descubrió a sus amigos sentados en una mesa cerca de la chimenea y a Sirius haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercara.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Inquirió Remus cuando James estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Pomfrey me saco los vidrios sin anestesia. —Comento James, hastiado.

—La muy…

—¡Cállate Colagusano! Cuando te saque a ti de un apuro no hablaras mal de ella con tanta soltura.

—Ya lo ha hecho varias veces, Remus. —Intervino Sirius riéndose, moviendo una pieza en el juego de ajedrez mágico al que jugaba con Lupin. —La buena de Madame Pomfrey…

Siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato, pero James se quedo al margen de la conversación. Su mente estaba lejos de allí. Lo único que quería en ese momento era encontrar a Lily. Pero la pelirroja no estaba en ningún lado y, si había algo que definitivamente no iba a hacer, era preguntar por ella a sus compañeras de cuarto. No iba a quedar como un desesperado y, de cualquier forma, se vería muy extraño si James Potter iba por ahí preguntando en donde estaba Lily Evans. Quizás hasta creyeran que la buscaba para fastidiarla y, al fin y al cabo, no le dijeran donde estaba.

Pasaron un par de horas y la Sala se fue vaciando. Colagusano se fue a dormir y dejo a los tres amigos solos, con un par de Gryffindors en la otra punta de la Sala. "_En cualquier momento_", pensó James, "_tiene que venir_".

—¿Es Lily, James? —Pregunto Remus de repente.

Al escuchar el nombre de ella James se puso muy alerta y miro hacia todos lados. Sirius empezó a reírse sin ninguna intención de controlarse.

—Fue una pregunta, hermano, no una afirmación. Ella no esta aquí. —Sirius dio un par de palmaditas a su amigo en la espalda y meneo la cabeza. —¿Desde cuando lo sabes? —Pregunto a Remus.

—Hace bastante que lo sospecho.

—Supongo que fui algo obvio. —Comento James bajando la guardia otra vez y pasándose las manos por su siempre alborotado pelo, desordenándolo aun más si es que eso era posible. —La estoy esperando.

Sirius levanto la cabeza y frunció el ceño extrañado. Remus alzo las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿La estas esperando?

—¿Desde cuando ustedes dos se juntan a hablar a las doce de la noche?

—¿Desde cuando Lily sale de su habitación después de las doce?

—¿Y tu porque sabes tanto de sus horarios, Remus?

—¿Cuándo la has visto aquí tan tarde, Sirius?

—Supongo que cuando James "la espera"

—Pero nunca ha pasado, ¿o hace tiempo que se encuentran?

—Es imposible que así sea, ¡yo aun tengo mi moto!

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver tu moto?!

—Ya… ¡cállense!

Ambos amigos se dieron vuelta a mirar a James.

—Cuéntanos que sucedió. —Pidió Sirius, muerto de la intriga.

James respiro profundamente y les relato lo que había sucedido en la enfermería, como Lily lo había acompañado, como le había pedido disculpas y como el la había invitado a salir de una forma bastante poco convencional. Cuando termino su relato se desplomo en el sillón y se tapo la cara con las manos.

—Pero ella no esta aquí. Así que estabas equivocado Sirius: no le intereso. —Dijo completamente derrotado, como si sintiera que el mundo se le venía encima. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así por una mujer. Jamás.

—James…— La voz de Sirius sonaba afectada, como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo importante. Pero James no lo dejo continuar.

—No Sirius, no entiendes. Lily no quiere salir conmigo.

—James realmente deberías…

—No más consejos. No más apuestas, ni motos, ni Hogsmade. Lily Evans no quiere salir conmigo.

—¿Y a ti quien te dijo eso?

James se congelo en su asiento. Sintió que el mundo se achicaba alrededor suyo y que todo le daba vueltas, como si estuviera subido a una escoba que se había vuelto loca y que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Muy lentamente, se apartó las manos del rostro y la vio.

Lily Evans estaba sentada en la otra punta del sillón en el que estaba sentado él. Su largo pelo lacio caía un tanto desordenado por uno de sus hombros y sus ojos verdes centelleaban, divertidos. Se mordía el labio coquetamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse de la cara de bobo que tenía James. A este se le habían torcido los antejos y se había puesto blanco como una hoja.

—Siento haber tardado. —Dijo ella, como queriendo romper el hielo. —Antes había mucha gente y, bueno, pensé… que sería más cómodo para los dos si… bueno tú sabes.

—Yo se. —Acepto James estúpidamente.

Sirius hizo un sonido extraño y Remus tosió muy fuerte de repente.

—Nosotros ya nos íbamos…— Dijo este último levantándose torpemente y haciendo que las fichas de ajedrez de tambalearan en la mesa.

Miró a Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo un gesto de cabeza y su amigo reaccionó, saltando del asiento.

—Remus tiene razón.

—Terminaremos la partida mañana…

—Así es, am… adiós James…

Ambos desaparecieron casi corriendo por la escalera que daba a los dormitorios masculinos. Lily y James se quedaron mirándose en silencio, hasta que él se acerco un poco más a ella y carraspeo.

—Creí… creí que no ibas a venir

Ella rio, también nerviosa.

—Te dije que te esperaría aquí a la noche.

—Si, lo se… pero no te veía y…

—Estaba estudiando.

—Claro…

La situación era sumamente incomoda. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de que debía decir y ambos se removían en sus asientos y se lanzaban miradas furtivas todo el tiempo. Después de unos minutos que a la pelirroja se le hicieron años, ella habló.

—Me pediste que vaya contigo a Hogsmade.

James levanto la cabeza muy rápido.

—Si. Si, lo hice.

—Era… ¿era una pregunta seria o era solo otra de tus bromas?

El chico se rió fuerte, cada vez más nervioso.

—No… no era una broma. De verdad me gustaría que vinieras a Hogsmade conmigo Evans.

Ella se mordió el labio. Había esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo sin tener la menor esperanza de que fuera a suceder realmente alguna vez. Y ahora…

—Entonces imagino que nos encontraremos en la puerta del colegio el sábado como la las… tres de la tarde, ¿no? —Dijo hablando muy rápido.

James asintió varias veces antes de recuperar el habla.

—Si. Yo… nos encontraremos… como a las tres… si…

—Entonces hasta el sábado Potter.

Lily cortó la distancia entre los dos y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Luego se levanto y se fue, sin hacer el menor ruido, por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios femeninos.

James no podía moverse del sillón. Estaba completamente paralizado. No solo ella lo había acompañado a la enfermería y lo había ido a buscar a la Sala Común; no solo había oído toda su conversación con sus amigos en la que él prácticamente confesaba que estaba destrozado pensado que ella lo había plantado, sino que había dirigido toda la conversación entre ellos, mientras él no lograba hacer otra cosa que no fuera observarla, había aceptado salir con él y lo había despedido con un beso en la mejilla.

Definitivamente Lily Evans iba a ser su perdición.


End file.
